The Untold
by love4ipkknd
Summary: IPKKND I have continued the story of the original 'is pyar ko kya naam doon'. Basically what was untold, in the beautiful love story of Arnav and Khushi. I really hope you enjoy it! i will post part seven in the next two weeks or so :D COMMENT PLEASE SUGGESTION: Read my other love story, 'love,fate,destiny'
1. The Untold Intro

**Even though all the misunderstandings had been cleared and Arnav had learnt the real truth about Shyam. The Raizada family was still unaware about the events and what Shyam had done to Khushi and her family. Their life had moved on, and Arnav and Khushi was living a happy married life, they had total faith in each other and knew that there would be no third person in their relationship, because they wouldn't let it happen again. Shyam had made the whole Raizada family much more wary of people, they were more conscious about people and the family feared that Anjali would never fall in love again and start her own family. Even though the family seemed happy and complete, in reality it wasn't. There is so much still incomplete; Anjali starting her own family, falling in love, Arnav and Khushi becoming proper parents, shashi talking again, the development of Aarav's life and how Arnav and Khushi coped as parents, NK's love story and marriage, Payal and Aakash baby and still untold secrets that needed to be unravelled. Therefore in my story I am going to finish the incomplete IPKKND story, as I feel that the writers had missed a lot out, due to the surprising ending to the story that happened so fast and at such a short notice, the writers skipped through quite a lot and didn't even get time to fit in the stated above. **

( i will soon write part seven and post it, i hope you like it so far, sorry about any grammatical mistakes, to be honest i am not very good at description and stuff, but i really wanted to continue the awesome IPKKND story and i hope you enjoy the story line and stuff so far) I will make sure i post part seven quick, hopefully in the next two weeks or so.

PLEASE COMMENT, any criticism and compliments welcome. Tell me an honest opinion of what you think and any improvements or ideas that could be made.

DO NOT PUBLISH THIS AS YOUR OWN, BTW.

**SUGGESTION: Read my other love story, 'love,fate,destiny' which i believe that you may also enjoy if you enjoy/enjoyed reading this fan fiction. Have a read and let me know what you think**

Can you also share this link

my twitter is love4ipkknd (i follow back)


	2. Part one

*****PART ONE******

(In the bedroom) It was a bright sunny morning, and Arnav woke up first, Khushi lay asleep on the bed in the most stupidest position ever she had her arms stretched out, legs wide open and no duvet over here; it was as if she was a starfish. As Arnav put on his slippers he noticed Khushi's position he smirked and let out a giggle, pulled the duvet over here and kissed her on the cheek. As he did this she shook slightly, her eyes opened instantly, she could see herself in Arnav's eyes and stared into them for a few moments, it was if his eyes were pulling her's towards each other and she couldn't stop looking at them. 'Today's going to be good,' said Khushi. 'how do you know?' said Arnav. 'Because I woke up, looking at you,' said Khushi. 'as long as we are always with each other, our whole life will be perfect and together nothing will get in the way, 'assured Arnav. She smiled and hugged him tightly, so tight that it was as if she was straggling him'. 'are you trying to kill me' questioned Arnav. 'No I just want to make sure you never leave me,' said Khushi. 'but I have too,' said Arnav. Khushi became worried and was confused on why Arnav was saying this. 'I have to go office, don't I?' laughed Arnav. 'Arnav, you scared me then' She was relieved. 'Go on and get ready, I'll make you breakfast' said Khushi, in sort of angry way.

(In the kitchen) 'Guess what, Payal and Aakash s called, they said they're coming this evening,' nani ji said, happily. 'Really? WOW, I am going to start making jalebi's this moment' 'oh gosh, not again,khushi ,there's still a whole tub full of them, which you had made yesterday, 'laughed Anjali. 'So, don't worry di, I'll eat them,' said Khushi, as she started to get the dishes and ingredient out of the cupboards. 'ill help,' laughed NK.

'ok guys, i am off to the beauty parlor, i need a facial,' mami ji said. Aarav ran down the stairs in his school uniform, holding his back pack in his hand. 'Mum, where is my lunch?' , he said. Khushi happily passed his tiffin box to him and kissed him on the cheek. Aarav walked out the house to catch his bus and waved bye to everyone. Nani ji and Anjali , along with NK, set out to go to the temple soon after. It was only Khushi and HP at home now, so she thought she would start to clean the pool area because it had not been cleaned in a while. She tidied the soil from Arnav's plants and picked up the leaves that were scattered across the floor. Suddenly, she heard a bang it sounded as if the door had opened. At first she hesitated to look, but then she picked up an empty flower pot and walked towards the door, she was shaking slightly and a bit anxious. Just as she was about to turn, HP called her from behind, he stood at their room door. She walked towards the door. 'Khushi ji, what should I make for lunch today,' he called. Khushi quickly replied, ' Saag' and hurried back to the door, no one could be seen. 'Maybe it was just my imagination, or maybe as I spoke to HP they ran away,' she thought.

Later on in the day Anjali, NK, nani ji arrived back from the temple, and Aarav had called home to see if he could stay at his friend Jay's house, Khushi allowed him to stay for a few hours. Mami ji arrived back from the salon after a few moments. Khushi was in her room putting her and Arnavs ironed clothes in their wardrobe. Silently, Arnav walked in and from behind he covered Khushi's eyes. Khushi screamed loudly, fearing that it was the same person that had made the bang earlier. 'relax,' said Arnav, as he turned her around and then kissed her on the forehead. 'Oh, app, I thought it was...,' stammered Khushi, but was relieved. 'Guess what Khushi, tomorrow I am going to sign of a new deal, this one will definitely increase our profits,' said Arnav. ' aww well done,' said Khushi, as she gave him a quick hug. 'In this happiness, I will serve you sugar free jalebi, they're just down stairs, get changed and come down,' Khushi left the room and went into the kitchen. After a while, Arnav came downstairs and they both sat on the dining table and Khushi fed him jalebi's. Life seemed great for the Raizada family, Arnavs work was going well, Aarav had settled down at his new school and had made new friends, Payal and Aakash were coming back later in the evening. But still there was someone or something not allowing this perfectness, and was not happy seeing their happiness.

Whilst, Khushi and Anjali began preparing tonight's dinner, Arnav went to fetch Aarav from his friend's house and get Payal and Aakash from the train station. Anjali and Khushi began cooking the dinner. As Khushi cut up the vegetables, she began to think if she should tell Arnav about what happened in the afternoon, but then she came to a conclusion that she would not as Arnav was in a good mood today and she didn't want to upset and worry him for no reason, as it may have just been her imagination.

'We are back,' shouted Aakash in joy. Khushi ran in joy, the rest of the family followed and she hugged Payal tightly. 'Welcome back di, I missed you so much,' Khushi cried in happiness. Nani ji and Anjali carried out the veneration on them and welcomed them home. Happiness filled the air; everyone took individual turns to welcome them home back. 'After so long, we have received so much happiness in this house, thank you god,' prayed Nani Ji. 'Welcome back bro, teri daal booth eye see,' Said NK. ' Yaad not daal,' laughed Khushi. 'Sorry my mistake, i am working on my hindu,' said NK.

After everyone had settled, they all sat together at the dinner table and ate, whilst they discussed the things that they had missed whilst gone and the new deal. 'is it okay if i go to my mums for a couple of days, my brother called earlier, he said she has been ill,' said HP. 'yeah sure, make sure you let me know how she is when you get there and take good care of care her,' Anjali replied. After everyone had finished eating, they all sat on the sofas in the hall expect for Anjali who stood beside the seat nani ji was sitting on. She stood with her arms behind her back; it was as if she was hiding something. 'whats that you got di?' asked Arnav, out of curiosity. 'This,' 'oh its just HONEYMOON TICKETS for my chote, sanki devi, my cute Aakash and sweet payal!' she shouted in excitement 'really?!' shouted Khushi, she started jumping around the room in excitement. Then stopped and realised what happens on honeymoons, she became extremely shy and her cheeks became bright red. Arnav winked at khushi and in embarrassment she ran upstairs. Arnav followed her, whilst downstairs everyone was taking a look at the tickets, the tickets for the couples to go and stay in Goa for a week.

Upstairs in Arnav and khushi's bedroom, khushi sat on the bed covering her cheeks and eyes. Arnav stood at the side of the door so that she could not see him and watched khushi for a few moments, he was unsure on what to do or what to say. He wondered if it was the right time to joke about or if he should reassure her. After making a decision, he walked in and sat beside her he put his arm around her and spoke to her in a serious manner. 'Khushi, there is nothing to worry about, i wont do anything without your permission, trust me,' he explained. 'I trust you,'khushi said, as she gave him a tight hug.


	3. Part Two

*****PART TWO*****

The scenarios changed, life's moved on, and the days are passing yet some people never change.

(the next day) Light filled the Raizada house brightly, filling the cold, withered air, with a slight wave of warmth. Khushi arose quickly from her bed, and soon after she began to take her shower and get ready for this new day. As HP had left, there was much more work to do around the house for her. At around 8am, Arnav woke up, and got changed for office, and then drank tea prepared by Khushi. He was all smartly dressed in his black suit and was just off to his office when he noticed Khushi, he stood by the window that divides the bedroom and the pool, and admired Khushi.

Khushi who had walked towards the pool and noticed that there was a few leaves in the pool, lent over carefully to pick the few up. As she lent, the leaves moved further away from her and more towards the middle. 'what the?' she exclaimed. She attempted to try and grab them again, she quickly lent over and with a firm grip grabbed two leaves in her palm, but as she did this,she dived into the pool. Splash! Arnav jumped and then began to laugh immensely. Khushi was furious and even more fuming when she saw heard Arnavs laugh. 'YOU, you did this, didn't you?' shouted Khushi. Arnav still laughing, and slightly angry that he had been accused, walked towards her. 'ME? I did nothing,' explained Arnav. Khushi let out a grunt and looked at herself through the reflection, she was soaked top from bottom. She screamed within. She shook her head a few times, the water from her hair spat off, a few drops landed on Arnavs face. Arnav stopped laughing, he admired khushi and ran his fingers slowly on the water drops now on his face and smiled. When Khushi noticed arnav admiring her, she stopped and looked straight into his eyes. Arnav was locked in Khushi's eyes. Khushi like normal turned away before Arnav would and then laughed. ' So you are going to help me out or what?' she questioned. Arnav still lost in her eyes, was shock and confused. After he had come out his trance, he replied ' umm, let me think,'. Khushi laughed sarcastically, and put her hand out, expecting Arnav to pull her out. 'OK,' arnav said. He grabbed her hand, and pulled it, he failed. ' whats the point of having useless muscles,' khushi laughed. 'when you can't pull a skinny girl like me out a pool,' she continued. Arnav with anger pulled her hand tightly. 'Ouch,' screamed Khushi. Arnav realised that he had hurt Khushi, the woman he loved yet still hurt. The anger in his eyes slowly faded and he loosened his grip and slowly pulled her up. Khushi who was still hurt and angered, let go, and as she did this, Arnavs strong pull back fired causing him to fall into the pool with Khushi. 'KHUSHI!' he screamed as he fell in. 'hahaaha,' khushi laughed. 'not so funny now is it, when its you,' Khushi replied.

There eyes met once again...

(Scene changes, Anjali, Nani Ji and Payal are in the kitchen cooking)

Anjali speaks 'chotte chal gui?' ( Has arnav gone?), 'i am not sure, i went to their room, they wouldn't open the door, it sounded as if the hairdryer was on,' said Nani ji. ' who knows what they both get up too' Anjali laughed. ' i know, i haven't even seen Khushi all morning,' payal said. ' payal, could you go up to the room, and see if chotte has gone, if he hasn't tell him i need to speak to him please,' continued Anjali. ' Sure di, ill go right away,'

Payal walked up to Arnav and Khushis bedroom, she stood outside the door for a while, she could hear someone moving around and opening drawers. Just as she was about to knock on the door, Khushi appeared from behind. 'Payal?' questioned Khushi, confused why Payal had come to there room. ' Thum, Khushi, Di told me to check if Arnav had gone or not, she wanted to speak to him, so i had come to get you both,' replied Payal. 'Oh, but Arnav has already gone to office, in fact he just went, ive just walked him downstairs,' said Khushi. ' Oh, i thought he was in the room, i heard... oh..dont worry ill tell di,' replied Payal. 'Ok di, ill come down with you,' said Khushi. As Khushi and Payal walked down the stairs, Payal asked, 'Khushi did you have a shower this morning? your hair still hasn't dried up properly, its still wet,' asked Payal. 'Shower...yeah..thats exactly what i had,' replied Khushi. 'crazy girl,' Payal laughed.

'By the way jiji, how was your trip?' asked Khushi, sweetly. 'It was alright, not the same without you all,' Payal replied. ' aw, i am sure it was good,' said Khushi, happily. 'It was alright, but it cant be so good without the life of the family,' said Payal. 'Can it now?' she added. ' Thats true, nothing can be so good without me being there,' Khushi laughed. 'yes,' Payal replied. But the same smile, the same happiness Payal used to receive being around her sister before, was not there.


	4. Part Three

*****PART THREE******

(a few hours later)Anjali sat alone in her room thinking about the thing that had been bothering her since last week, the phone call that she had recieved. She didn't know how to put it to the family and especially Arnav. She had decided that she would tell him this morning, but he had already left for office. 'umm..maybe its best that i leave it for abit, i mean the family is so happy at the moment, i dont want to bring back..,' she thought.

Just then, NK knocked on the door. ' Nanav called, he guzrugiya(passed away),) he said. Anjali was still lost in her thoughts, but then she was put in realisation, she was so confused and in shock. 'whattttt...how?' she screamed, in shock. 'i dont know, he called the house phone and he little guzrugiya because khushi is not picking up her mobile phone, and he keep calling all morning...but di, don't get too worried, he only a little guzrugiya, yanno nanav he is always guzugiya,' NK said, looking a little worried for Anjali. Then NK noticed the biggest relief on Anjali s face, and she began to laugh. 'gusa,' Anjali corrected. 'you scared the life out of me,'she added. 'Ohh, gusa, sorry di,'NK replied.

'Where's Khushi?' Nani ji asked Payal. 'she just went to the market to get vegatables..why is there anything you need done? Do you want me to do it?' Payal replied. 'Ohh, no its okay dear, see, raksha bandhan is tomorrow, so i thought of making jalebi's,' Nani ji said. ' Ohh, ill make them, nani ji,' said payal. 'no, its alright dear, we'll just wait for her to come back,she should be back soon,' said nani ji. ' ' ohh,but we don't know what time she will be back, i could do it,i don't mind, im free anyway,' payal requested. 'i don't think anyone can make jalebi's as good as khushi does, how about you make the sabji,' nani ji laughed. Payal paused for a moment, she was a bit hurt and upset, but then she laughed, and was disappointment with herself for making such a reaction. 'ahaa, thats true, no-one can make jalebi's as good as she does,' payal replied,quietly.

(Later in the evening) Arnav and Aakash arrive back from office, and notice that everyone in the house is busy with arrangements for tomorrow. Mami ji approaches them. ' hi betta, would you like anything to drink or eat,' she asked them. ' a glass of water, mom please,' Aakash replied. ' okay, beta i will get it for you, how about you arnav?' she replied. Arnav shock his head and headed upstairs. Mami ji walked towards the kitchen and then turned and sat on the sofa. She then called for HP, and told him to get a glass of water for Aakash. Aakash laughed. 'what?...im tired, do you know how long ive been walking around today getting rakhri?' mami ji said. He continued to laugh as he headed upstairs to his room to fresh up before dinner, he shouted; 'dont worry mum, you can relax today, but don't forget HP's going back tomorrow to look after his mom again,'.

As he walked up the stairs, he suddenly stopped , as he had found a watch on the stairs, he wondered whose it was, it definitely wasn't his and he didn't think it was Arnav's either, he had never seen him were a watch similar to this or this watch. Then whose is it?


	5. Part Four

****PART FOUR****

The watch was placed in his drawer, which he would investigate later. HP would come and leave the Raizada house, caring for his mother whilst he was away and when at the house he would catch up on the house work, however since, he could no longer carry on this, on and off procedure. He had asked if he could leave for a month or so, to take care of his mother meanwhile, as her condition was worsening. Therefore, the Raizada's required another servant whilst he was away.

Today was Rakhri, the house was decorated beautifully, just like every year. Arnav had just woke up and he noticed that Khushi seemed quite upset and distressed. 'Whats wrong with her now,' thought Arnav. He got out of bed and walked towards the pool, where she was sat. ' Everything ok?' he asked. 'You know what today is?' asked Khushi. 'raksha bandhan, but why are you upset,' replied Arnav. 'If only I had brother, I would tie him a rakhri then,' said Khushi. 'Your so lucky, you have a brother and a sister,' she added. ' I know its not possible for you to have a brother now, but that doesn't mean you don't have someone who would look after you, protect you and love you, you've always got me, right?' said Arnav, as he put his arm around her shoulder. Khushi smiled.

Manorama, Mami ji's husband had returned home for raksha bandhan and in that happiness he had brought gifts for everyone. He bought Anjali,Mami ji, Nani ji , Khushi and Payal all saree's and Aakash, NK, Aarav and Arnav sherwaanis. Everyone got ready for the festival into their new clothing. After this Anjali tied Aakash and Arnav's rakhri and received her gifts. She hugged and thanked both of them

After all this happiness everyone was disappointed that HP was leaving, they treated him as if he was actually part of the family, not a servant. But Khushi… 'Hari Prakash Ji, I am so upset you are going, I will miss you very much, take good care of your mother, but return fast,' Cried Khushi. 'Yes, Yes, HP I will also miss you veeerrry much, who's going to do all the cleaning now,' Mami ji, added. 'Manorama,' nani ji said, in disgrace. HP left soon later, with his belongings.

' Khushi ji, since HP has left, its really important we find another servant, we are handing the responsibilities of finding another one, as good as Hari Prakash, to you and payal ji,' Said Anjali. 'Okay di, we will,' said Khushi and Payal. Khushi wiped her tears, and her and Payal walked off to the kitchen, and as they prepared the atta (chapatti dough) , they discussed how they would find a good servant. 'One thing I don't understand is di, why do we need a servant, there is so many of us to handle the house responsibilities, plus, at our old house we didn't have a servant, we handled everything well,' began Khushi. ' But Khushi, its different here, there is a lot of differences, no matter how many times I explain, you will never change Khushi,' Payal laughed. ' That's true, this pagali will never change, right di,' Laughed Khushi. She started dancing around the room, spilling the flour on her hands all over the floor whilst she danced, then suddenly she slipped, she was on the verge of falling, however she used payals shoulder for support and to gain balance. 'Khushi, are you alright?' asked payal. 'Yes di,' Khushi replied, as she settled. 'Oh no, my saree, you've put flour on it, Khushi, look, look what you have done,' said Payal. 'Oh gosh, di, I am so sorry, I've ruined your new saree,' replied Khushi, she was extremely guilty. Payal suddenly realised that she had maybe over reacted and shouldn't have been so harsh, however she still felt quite angry that Khushi had put flour on her new saree. 'Don't worry,' said Payal,quickly, as she tried to get the flour off.


	6. Part Five

******PART FIVE*******

_Who would have thought that misunderstandings will grow between the two, sisters that have always supported each other, loved each other and even though they weren't blood related, they were as close._

_**That night:**_'umm..Khushi i was thinking..that we should advertise the servant job somehow, like posters...and put them up tomorrow?' said Payal. 'Yeah thats a good idea, then we can ask people to call up and meet them to see if they are any good or not,' added Khushi. ' alright, we'll make the posters now and then tomorrow, we will put them up together,' continued Payal. 'alright, ill ask Arnav ji, if we can use his laptop to design the postors,' said Khushi. 'Ok, i will ask Aakash too, that way we can make them faster, on both laptops,' said Payal. Khushi knodded and headed upstairs, to her room. Arnav was working on his laptop, like usual. Khushi headed towards him. 'Arnav ji... you look so lovely today, is that a new tie?' asked Khushi. 'What do you want?' replied Arnav. 'nothing..why do you think that?' she said. ' Can i not compliment my husband, just,' she continued. 'Yes, but you have that smile on your face, which means... and your...' said Arnav, as he pointed at her cheeks and nose. Khushi blushed, and then she returned back to normal, and spurted out. 'i need your laptop, can i have it please?' 'oh know, are you starting your own business again,like last time,' laughed Arnav. 'no, your wrong, i need to use your laptop, to make posters to advertise for a new servant,' said Khushi. 'sure, here you go,' said Arnav, as he closed his work documents on the laptop. He passed her the laptop.

Khushi headed towards the door, just then, Arnav grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards her. 'when exactly are you making time for me?' said Arnav, with that flirty smile on his face. 'Arnav ji,' said Khushi, as she blushed. 'i need to go now, Payal must be waiting for me, downstairs,' she added. 'ohh come on Khushi, its been so long since ive even had a proper look at your face,' he then Khushi noticed a newspaper on the desk which Arnav was earlier working on, on the front of the newspaper was a lady that was wearing miniumum clothes, only her under garmets. Khushi gasped. 'She pulled her hand out of his, pushed back, and shouted,' why do you need to look at my face, when you can just stare at her dirty bothi(face)' Khushi was disgusted and she stormed out of the room. 'Khushi!' shouted Armav. 'she's one of a kind,' he laughed.

Khushi came downstairs to find that Payal had already designed the posters, as well as printed a load of them. 'ohh,' wispered Khushi. 'You've already done them, i was...was...with Arnav ji,' said Khushi, feeling guilty. 'I waited for you and called for you a few times, but you didn't come, so i thought i'd make a start,' replied Payal.

**_The next morning:_**Payal!' shouted Khushi, from a distance. 'Yes,' payal shouted back. Khushi ran towards payal, she was coming from the front door , breathing quite heavily and she was holding a few papers in her hand, what seemed like posters. 'What you got there, Khushi?' Payal asked. Khushi stood for a few seconds, breathing heavily to get her breathe back. ' i...i put a few posters up, local, to advertise...the,' struggled Khushi. 'Ohh, this early, its only 6am, no-ones even woken up yet, you could have waited and i would have helped you,' Payal replied. 'i was woken up, and i couldnt get back to sleep, so i thought i'd put the posters up,' said Khushi.

'Nani ji,' said Khushi, loudly. 'Look at these posters, there for the servant job, ive just gone and put them up around the neighbourhood, what do you think?' asked Khushi. 'Well done, girls,' nani ji replied, as she caressed Khushi's hair. 'They look lovely,' she added. 'Yes, payal des...' said Khushi, not being able to complete her sentence due to the fact NK shouted, 'Morning!'.

**Meanwhile, in Anjali's room: '**i am definately going to tell chotti today, i have too, he has the right to now,' she thought, whilst she sat on her dressing table, putting her bangles on. 'Yep, i will,' she contined in her mind. It had seemed that Anjali had made her mind up, that she would confront Arnav about the topic that had been bothering her for so long. She walked downstairs, searching for Arnav.

Khushi was walking towards the kitchen, as Anjali stopped her and asked weither she had seen Arnav or not. ' he's still sleeping... is there anything you wanted to tell him, ill tell him if you want,' replied Khushi. 'Ohh, nope its okay,its just...' said Anjali. 'is everything ok di, you seem a bit distressed?' asked Khushi. Anjali just knodded and headed towards the front door. 'where are you going, di?' asked NK. 'i have to go to the bank for some work,' Anjali replied. NK didn't feel it to be neccessary to ask anymore, as it is Anjali s personal matter. Anjali got in the car and she was droven away.


	7. Part Six

Around five to seven people had called up about the job, after deciding on a time to met for a brief interview, Khushi and Payal prepared some questions that they would ask each of them. 'ummmm… can they cook?' started Khushi. 'yes, how about…' began payal, as she wrote down the questions on a notepad. After half an hour, they had managed to produce 2 A4 sheets of questions. 'Its going to take all day,' Khushi moaned. 'most likely, but we have to make sure we ask these questions before we take up on a servant,' said Payal. 'Yeah but do you really some of this are absolutely essential, you know, like we don't need to know if they are married, and if they have children,' replied Khushi. 'But its important to get to know the person,' said Payal. 'You are right payal, umm.. perhaps we can take two or three questions of though,' wondered Khushi. 'I guess, lets go through it and see which ones we don't really need,' said Payal. Just as they were about to begin, Anjali called from the kitchen, 'Payal, could you come here for a minute please,' That one minute turned into half an hour, by the time Payal had completed the work she had been asked to do, Khushi had turned those 2 sheets of questions into one. Payal noticed this, yet she decided not to say anything.

A knock on the door, Khushi rushes to open it, thinking it may be the person who was to arrive for the interview. She opens it, to find it wasn't who she was expecting. 'ohh you,' said Khushi, in disappointment. She sighed. 'well hello to you too,' Arnav replies. Yes in fact it was Arnav who was at the door. 'hello.. why didn't you use your key?' asked Khushi. 'Forgot it today,' said Arnav,as he headed towards his room, to freshen up. Soon after, a young man, perhaps a few years younger than them themselves, good looking , arrived for an interview. Both Khushi and Payal disliked him, they were a bit uncomfortable with his age and his strange behavior. Khushi and Payal sat on one sofa and he sat on the opposite. 'Soo.. you live local,' asked Khushi. 'yeahh, you could say that,' he replied. 'huh, what the hell does that mean,why can't he just answer the question straight,' she whispered, under her breath. 'do you know how to cook and clean?' Payal asked. ' anything for you dear,' he replied, flirtatiously. 'That's enough, the interview is over, thank you very much,' shouted Khushi, as she rushes him towards the door. He grabs Khushis hand, and says, 'you've only asked me two questions, why so soon?' he asks, as he stared into her eyes provocatively. Khushi struggled to loosen his grip of her hand and felt uncomfortable. She called for her panicking sister, Payal. He scanned her body, head to toe. His hand was slowly creeping above her hand, over her arm, until he reached her neck and chest, where her chunni lay between.

In disgust, Payal walked over to them and attempted to slap him. However, she was beaten, Arnav arrived a few seconds earlier than Payal could, he slapped him on the cheek, with as much as force as he could bare, then dragged him out of the house, not forgetting a punch or two. Khushi sighed with relief and walked to the sofa, where she sat and adjusted herself again.

'Thank god, you reached on time; otherwise I don't know what would have happened?' said Payal , referring to Arnav. 'Yes, but Payal why didn't you do anything you was there through it all?' asked Arnav. 'and you Khushi too, you both could have at least called out to me as soon as it started, I would have sorted out that filthy animal before all this,' added Arnav. Both Khushi and Payal sat in silence, with no answer. Khushi left for her room, a few moments later, not being able to cope with the awkwardness and silence.

**A few hours later: **Anjali arrived back from the bank, she looked pale and broken, but she still greeted everyone with a smile on her face, on her arrival. It was amazing how much a smile could hide. 'Nanav ji, what gass surprise has Khushi got planned for this year, for your birthday,' asked NK. Arnav was sat on his laptop and was not really paying much attention to what was going on, in his surroundings, he just continuously typed away.

'gass? Don't you mean kaas,..and NK ji, it's a surprise,' Khushi laughed, as she thought about NKs bad Hindi.

'oh yes, kaas, special, right?' NK recollected. 'What about you di, what you getting, or is yours a surprise too?' he added.

Anjali said nothing, but as soon as this was asked, she looked down at her purse, which was in her hand, remembered something, then looked back up and just smiled and walked to her room. 'Strange,' thought NK.

Nani ji stood and watched from a distance, looking at her family in which she was part of, everything just feels quiet and unhappy she thought. Remembering all the past moments in which the family was so lively and happy. Arnav was on the laptop, Aakash was on his laptop in his room, Anjali seemed down who was also in her room, Khushi and Payal had now began cutting vegetables and NK was eating his chocolate. 'Umm.. I have to do something she thought?' Nani ji thought, slyly. She called NK over and whispered into his ear, for some time.


	8. Part Seven

Such precious memories that you store, yet never recall.

'Ive got my camera?' shouted NK.

'Okay, put it on then dear',' replied nani ji.

'I'm just going to connect it to the tv,' he said. 'Attention, attention everybody, I am going to play a very class video,' announced NK.

'Class, huh?, are we watching your old school class?' questioned Khushi.

'no, no Khushi we are not… you know… special,' spoke NK. Khushi was still confused and wondered what he was on about.

'he means Kaas Khushi,' asserted Arnav.

'Ohh,' laughed Khushi. Anyhow, everyone gathered around the TV, a waiting for the surprise. But it was delayed by the ringing of the house bell. 'Who is that, at this time?' asked Khushi, in disappointment. 'It's 3pm in the afternoon Khushi' replied Payal, in wonder.

'Still,' said Khushi. She walked towards the door, but Anjali offered that she would open it instead and opened the door. As she opened the door to the visitors, a white, fluffy small dog ran to her feet. In this excitement and unknowingness Anjali lent back, losing her balance on the verge of falling. The unknown stranger caught this balance, stopping her fall and saved Anjali. As she gradually controlled herself and raised her body into its original position her eyes met with this stranger. The stranger was a fairly long man, with light brown eyes, black hair, a fairly built body and a light brown skin complexion. Their eyes met for a few five seconds. 'Who is it?' asked Aakash.

'I don't know, let me ask,' Anjali replied.

'Oh you don't have to, I'll tell you, I'm Karan, my friends told me about the flyer and I thought I'd also sign up,' asked Karan. Anjali was confused why he had said he would sign up, he also didn't seem like someone to apply as a servant, he was dressed as if he was from a higher class family. 'oh hi I am Anjali, are you sure you want to apply?' Anjali asked. '

'Yes, it sounds really exciting, but is it going to be held here because you know?' he asked.

'Exciting? Yes it is her,' she replied, in confusion.

'Oh, erm, badminton in here?' he asked.

'Yes, I mean errr, what? Badminton?' she said, in total confusion.

'Yes, the club, are you okay Anjali ji?' Karan asked.

'We are not doing no badminton club, the flyers are for a servant job,' assured Anjali.

' oops,' said Karan, in embarrassment. 'That's not funny Jay,' said Karan to himself, referring to his friend. With no other words left, he apologised for the inconvenience and left the house, but he had left an effect on Anjali, which did not leave when he left the house.

After Karan's and his dog's departure, the family continued where they had left off.

The scene was set again and NK hit play. In confusion and in wonder everyone settled down to see what is soon to behold. The sound of laughter, joy and celebration; the wedding functions of Payal and Aakash were being shown. Everyone lightened with this realisation, the remembrance that NK would walk around with his camera videoing everyone and all the precious moments that he had filmed which literally were forgotten with all the past difficulty and dilemma. …..

(scene of Arnav and Khushi romance) Khushi shies and turns red, leaving the room in the excuse of getting everyone drinks and popcorn. Everyone's laughter slowly dies down in attempt not to embarrass Khushi and Arnav anymore, but they still all had that stealthily smile. A few moments later Khushi arrived back with the snacks and drinks, offering them to each member excluding Arnav. She completely avoided walking towards his direction and didn't bother to offer the snacks. She left the tray with the remains on the table in front and returned to her original seat. 'well aint you nice,' whispered Arnav under his breathe.

'Ke?' shouted Khushi. There was no reply. 'that's what I thought,' she continued. The family restarted their chuckles and sense of laughter. 'Come on guys, not again,' said Anjali. Just a few minutes later it was as if something had hit Arnav, as if he had just had a brainwave and it put him in to realisation that he had to do something. The scene progressed… ' that's enough, we shouldn't watch no more,' said Arnav, in a loud and angry tone.

'Why? No, not yet, we only just started..the only reason you want to turn it off is because your scenes gone and I am about to appear,' replied Khushi.

'Ohh be quite, turn it off, I said turn it off, come on NK,GET UP!' said Arnav, being louder than ever.

Just in that moment a new scene appeared, it was of a stage area darkened, a girl in a green saree, open haired was stood on the stage, quite anxious of future events, that girl was Khushi. 'ohh, don't we all remember this so well, that's why you wanted to turn it off, hey chotte?' asked Anjali, smiling immensely. Khushi blushed as she watched Arnav grab her hand gently and pull back. Arnav said nothing, his eyes were just simply set the TV screen cherishing those moments of fresh love, he hesitated for a moment, thinking whether he should leave the room or not. He got up gradually, Khushi pulled onto his arm. 'Where are you going puti dev ji?' asked Khushi.

'Oh god,' sighed Arnav, then he laughed. Laughing so hard after so long, he laughed truly and excessively onto her shoulder. His head rested on her left shoulder as he attempted to control himself. Not forgetting that NK was the videoman, aswell as filming what was on stage he was also scanning the room and filming all the family. After so much laughter and happiness, everyone's mood suddenly altered into a downfall. Who had NK filmed at that moment? Shyam!

Everyone knew that Shyam was around at the time of Aakash and Payal's wedding, but it was as if everyone had forgotten his existence, as if everyone in the midst of happiness and forgotten the past. They were all shook. Everyone turned to Anjali to see whether she was alright. She smiled. 'Oh don't worry guys, im soooo over him,' smiled Anjali. The family members were more shocked than before, no-one had ever thought that Anjali would have become so mentally strong in the period. Gradually, there shock faces turned into smiles and proudness as Anjali continued. 'Yes, its true, I think of him sometimes, but it doesn't bother me anymore, I will move on, with everyone's support,' continued Anjali. Everyone was speechless yet happy. Arnav rose from his seat and walked over to his sister, giving her a warm hug. He had nothing to say just 'di, I am so proud of you,'

The following day, Anjali awoke and walked downstairs to the hall. The family stared to see whether this new Anjali was temporary or still there? Anjali laughed, even though nothing had been said or done. She stopped for a moment and thought 'In all this excitement I have completely forgotten what I was meant to tell Arnav,' 'I shall tell him today, for sure!' Anjali assured herself.


End file.
